The present invention relates to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to sending a customized message or signal to a telephony subscriber having a telephone and selectively establishing a direct operative connection therewith within the same telephone call.
A mobile network telephone subscriber having a mobile telephone has several factors to consider regarding the time spent using the telephone, concerns which are not typically shared by landline telephone subscribers. Mobile subscribers often buy airtime packages featuring a predetermined number of minutes of telephone use included in the cost of the package or, in the alternative, may pay by the minute for the use of the telephone. In a mobile network, airtime use is metered for all calls, even calls in the local calling area. For landline subscribers, the cost of a local call is often included in monthly phone service or carries a negligible charge, no matter how long the subscriber spends on the call. However, both landline and mobile subscribers must pay by the minute for long distance telephone calls. Thus, mobile and landline subscribers will sometimes closely monitor their use of their telephones or screen the calls that they will accept in order to contain costs. For example, subscribers closely monitoring their airtime may have their phone powered on, but may refuse to answer a telephone call if they are not expecting a call or do not know who is calling. However, even a landline or wireline subscriber may screen calls and refuse to answer a telephone call for similar reasons, typically to avoid wasting time on an unwanted call.
There are several alternatives for the telephony subscriber on a terminating telephone refusing to answer a telephone call in order to avoid wasting time on an unwanted call. For example, the subscriber may opt to include a voice mail feature in his telephone package. A feature such as voice mail is often combined with a call forwarding service which, for example, will route the originator""s telephone call to voice mail if the subscriber""s telephone is busy or the subscriber does not answer. Thus, for instance when the subscriber refuses to answer a telephone call, the caller is automatically routed to the voice mail system and prompted to leave a message. The subscriber can then review his messages in the voice mail system at a later time and can then decide whether to contact the person who previously called. In addition, the voice mail feature may be helpful in situations where the subscriber is already engaged in a call with a third party when a caller, also known as an originator, tries to place a call to the subscriber. Here, the originator is routed to the voice mail system and prompted to leave a message for the subscriber. The voice mail message serves as a notification for the subscriber that the originator had called while he was busy with the previous call.
Another alternative for the subscriber is to opt for a caller identification feature in his telephone package. The caller identification feature displays the name and/or the number of the incoming call on the terminating telephone for viewing by the subscriber. The subscriber, based on the identification of the caller, can then decide whether to accept the call. However, the caller identification feature is often not helpful to the subscriber. Depending on the terminal or telephone from which the originator is placing the call, the caller may be identified as xe2x80x9cUNKNOWN,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cPRIVATE,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOUT OF AREA,xe2x80x9d for example. Further, even if a name and/or a telephone number do appear on the terminating telephone, these elements identify the particular originator""s name and/or telephone number for the call-originating telephone and not the actual person making the call. This may be the case, for instance, where the person actually placing the call is using someone else""s telephone. The name and/or telephone number of the person who owns the telephone and subscribes to the telephone service will be the caller identified on the terminating telephone, not the person actually placing the call. Thus, the subscriber may still refuse to accept the call if he cannot identify the originator thereof. In addition, while caller identification may be helpful in identifying the originator of an incoming call when the subscriber""s telephone is idle (where the subscriber is not using the phone for a call), the caller identification feature will not be operable if the subscriber is already engaged in a call with a third party (presuming that the subscriber does not have a call waiting feature as described further below). The terminating telephone will not receive the identification of the caller and the originator will receive a prompt that the subscriber is unavailable or be routed to voice mail.
For situations where the subscriber is already engaged in a telephone call with a third party, he may opt to include a call waiting feature in his telephone package. When the originator places a call to the subscriber and the subscriber is busy on a telephone call to a third party, the call waiting feature sends a signal to the subscriber""s telephone indicating the presence of the originator""s call. The subscriber then has the option of connecting with the originator and releasing the third party or toggling between the originator and the third party. However, the signal that an originator is placing a call to the terminating telephone often consists of a beep, a tone, a click, or the like at the terminating telephone. Unless the subscriber has a caller identification feature, as described above, he will not know the identity of the originator. Further, even if the subscriber has a caller identification feature, he may still not know the identity of the actual originator of the call or why they are calling, as previously described for the caller identification feature. As such, the subscriber may still refuse to accept the call.
Still another alternative for the subscriber is to opt for a service which allows a short message to be sent by the originator to the subscriber""s telephone. If the originator calls the subscriber and the subscriber is busy or does not answer, the originator is routed to a Short Message Service implementing a Short Message Service device. The originator can then enter a short message to be immediately sent to the terminating telephone by the SMS device. However, once the originator has entered the short message, the originator""s telephone call will be terminated.
The short message comprises electronic data, such as a telephone number to which the originator wants the subscriber to respond. This electronic data is formed, for instance, by the originator entering the telephone number on the keypad of the telephone from which the originator is placing the call. Alternatively, the electronic data may be formed by a voice recognition system wherein the originator leaves a short voice message or oral communication for the subscriber which is converted into electronic data. The electronic data is then sent to the subscriber""s telephone and is displayed as an alphanumeric message on the terminating telephone""s display. The message could say, for example, xe2x80x9cCALL YOUR WIFE AT 555-1234.xe2x80x9d In still another alternative, the originator may leave a message with a receptionist or operator who then enters the message in the Short Message Service. Once the subscriber receives the message on the display, he may then respond to the originator by placing a separate phone call thereto.
These various features and services may also be combined by the subscriber in one telephone package. For example, a subscriber may include caller identification and call waiting. Thus, if the subscriber is busy on a telephone call with a third party and the originator places a call to the subscriber, the originator""s name and number may be displayed. However, the caller identification feature has shortcomings, previously described, which may lead the subscriber to refuse to accept the originator""s call. In another example, a subscriber may include voice mail and the Short Message Service. Here, the originator can choose to leave a voice mail message for the subscriber to retrieve and respond to at a later time or to leave an immediate message for the subscriber via the short message feature. However, once the originator has entered the short message or has left a voice message, the originator""s telephone call will be terminated. Thus, even if the subscriber gets the short message or the voice message immediately, the subscriber still has to place a separate call back to the originator to communicate therewith.
Further, from the originator""s perspective, there may be instances where the originator needs to talk with the subscriber immediately. Encountering a busy signal (or caller unavailable prompt) or being routed to voice mail or the Short Message Service means that the originator must either keep calling back until the subscriber is no longer busy or leave a message for the subscriber for the subscriber to return the telephone call. These options often result in wasted time and/or frustration on the part of the originator. In addition, if the originator is not placing the call to the subscriber from a familiar phone or phone number, the subscriber with caller identification or caller identification with call waiting may still refuse to accept the originator""s call. Thus, there exists a need for a more efficient and expedient system for contacting a telephony subscriber in instances in which the subscriber appears to be unavailable.
The above and other advantages are met by the present invention which includes an apparatus and a method for enabling the originator of a telephone call to send a customized message or signal to an unavailable telephony subscriber on a terminating telephone and to establish a direct operative connection therewith within the same telephone call. In particular, in situations where the subscriber is unavailable, the apparatus and method of the present invention provides an originator of a telephone call to the subscriber with the option of sending a short message to the subscriber""s telephone. The subscriber may then send a response to the originator and/or choose to establish a direct operative connection therewith within the same telephone call.
According to the present invention, the originator first places a call to the subscriber, which is routed to the subscriber via a wireless, wireline, or an integrated wireless and wireline telecommunications switch. If the subscriber is unavailable when the originator places the telephone call, such as instances in which the terminating telephone is busy or the subscriber does not answer the telephone call, a call forwarding service routes the telephone call to a voice mail service. In the voice mail service, the originator is prompted to leave a voice message and/or a Short Message Service (SMS) message. If the originator opts to leave a voice message, a standard voice recording of originator""s voice communication is recorded for later retrieval by the subscriber. If the originator chooses to leave an SMS message, the originator""s telephone call is routed to the Short Message Service implementing an SMS device. Where the terminating telephone is currently unavailable, the SMS device is capable of receiving a customized SMS message from the originating telephone, sending the SMS message to the terminating telephone, receiving a response from the terminating telephone, and routing the response to the originating telephone. Accordingly, the terms Short Message Service, SMS device, and Short Message Service device are used synonymously herein in reference to these capabilities.
In the Short Message Service, the originator can form a customized short message to be sent to the subscriber""s telephone. This short message, also known as an SMS message, is formed by the Short Message Service from input by the originator. The originator""s input may include, for instance, a telephone number entered on the keypad of the originator""s telephone. Alternatively, the Short Message Service may have a voice recognition feature which takes a voice communication input from the originator and forms the short message. In still another alternative, the originator may leave a message with a receptionist or operator who then enters the message in the Short Message Service. Once formed, the SMS message is sent to the terminating telephone by the SMS device. The alphanumeric SMS message is then displayed on a display of the terminating telephone and/or indicated to the subscriber in an alternative manner such as by an audio signal.
Where the subscriber is, for instance, screening calls, the subscriber is able to answer and accept the originator""s telephone call. In this regard, the subscriber may have initially refused to accept the originator""s call due to, for example, insufficient identification of the originator. By using the Short Message Service, however, the originator is then able to customize a message that is then sent to the subscriber. Once the SMS message is displayed or indicated to the subscriber, the subscriber can then decide whether to accept the call from the originator. If the subscriber decides to then accept the call, he merely answers the telephone. The originator""s call is then processed by the telecommunications switch and a direct operative connection is formed between the originating telephone and the terminating telephone, enabling both parties to converse.
Where the subscriber is engaged in a telephone call with a third party prior to and during the originator""s telephone call, there are several situations which are considered. If the subscriber has call waiting and/or caller identification services, the subscriber may initially refuse to accept the originator""s call due to, for example, insufficient identification of the originator. On the other hand, if the subscriber does not have the call waiting feature, the originator will receive a busy signal and/or be routed to the voice mail system without the subscriber ever being aware of the originator""s telephone call.
In either case, with or without call waiting, the originator is able to leave a voice message and/or an SMS message for the subscriber. If the originator opts to leave an SMS message, the customized SMS message is formed by the Short Message Service and sent to the subscriber""s telephone where it is displayed or otherwise indicated to the subscriber. Although the subscriber is precedingly engaged in a telephone call with a third party, the subscriber is then able to decide whether to accept the call from the originator. In this situation, the subscriber can either ignore the SMS message from the originator or send a short message back to the originator indicating his intentions. The subscriber""s response to the originator may include, for instance, acknowledging receipt of the SMS message and that the subscriber will establish contact with the originator at a later time, acknowledging receipt of the SMS message and that the originator should leave a voice message, and acknowledging receipt of the SMS message and that the subscriber will establish contact with the originator momentarily. These responses may be preprogrammed into the subscriber""s telephone, the telecommunications switch, or the Short Message Service, requiring activation via a user interface on the terminating telephone.
If the originator""s SMS message is ignored, the originator may remain with the telephone call and subsequently be routed back into the voice mail system after a predetermined time. The originator is also free to terminate the call at any time. If the subscriber""s response is acknowledging receipt of said SMS message and that said originator should leave a voice message or if the originator is notified that the subscriber will contact him later, the originator is immediately routed back into the voice mail system. If, however, the subscriber responds that he will establish contact with said originator momentarily, the method and apparatus of the present invention allows the subscriber a predetermined time to terminate the call with the third party and to connect with the originator. In addition, the originator""s telephone call is processed by the telecommunications switch to await connection with the terminating telephone. If the subscriber fails to connect with the originator within the predetermined time period, the originator is routed back into the voice mail system. However, where the subscriber timely terminates the call with the third party, a direct operative connection is formed between the originating telephone and the terminating telephone and both parties are able to converse within the same telephone call in which the originator sent the SMS message.
Thus, the present invention provides a more efficient and expedient system for contacting a telephony subscriber using a terminating telephone. The originator is provided with alternatives for directly contacting the subscriber during the same telephone call instead of having to call the subscriber back at a later time or having to wait for a return call from the subscriber. The present invention accomplishes this efficiency and expediency, in part, by using the customized message feature of the Short Message Service to positively identify the originator to the subscriber. The present invention then permits the subscriber to implement immediate and direct operative contact between the originator and the subscriber. The immediate and direct operative contact between the parties occurs during the original telephone call placed by the originator without requiring a separate telephone call by either party.